


'Tis the Season

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: Kibum & Taemin are enjoying a cuddly evening at home complete with cocoa, carols, a Christmas tree, their pups, and shopping for coffee mugs with sex jokes for their best friends.





	'Tis the Season

“No, not that one,” Kibum moans with his steaming mug warming both palms, “The one just below it.”  The arm draped across his flannel pants-clad thighs shifts subtly as Taemin moves the mouse in his hand. 

The little cursor currently shaped like a Christmas tree scrolls down the screen from a mug with two grotesque sets of eyes (one sleepy for when it was filled with cold water versus stressed when filled with hot) down to a simple white mug with basic black print.

“This one?” Taemin asks as he lets the cursor highlight the link.  “The one that says ‘[Oral makes my day, Anal makes my hole weak](https://www.amazon.com/Funny-sex-joke-coffee-mug/dp/B0778X8LN9/ref=sr_1_5?ie=UTF8&qid=1513079647&sr=8-5&keywords=sex+joke+coffee+mugs)?’”  The Christmas carols playing softly in the background take that moment to switch from “Sleigh Ride” by the Ronettes to “O Holy Night” and Kibum clears his throat before quickly answering, “Yep, that’s the one.”  He takes a long sip of his cocoa as Mariah Carey’s golden voice sang “…the night of our dear Savior’s birth…”

The evening was perfect.  An enormous Christmas tree was crowded in one corner of their apartment with dazzlingly bright white and rainbow lights.  They glowed now and a few of the ornaments shown in their light.  Kibum was sitting in Taemin’s lap crossways with his legs dangling over the armrest.  A mug of cocoa in hand and his boyfriend’s naked chest at his side, Kibum was all flannel pajamas and Christmas traditions this evening.  Like ordering gag gifts for their nearest & dearest.

“Who’s next?”  Kibum looks over to where the dogs were piled up asleep on an enormous blanket tossed over the sofa.    
“Jonghyun.”  
“OK,” Taemin nods firmly, “I know exactly which one he needs.  I saw this one when you were making the cocoa.”  Eyebrows raised in interest, Kibum watches as Taemin awkwardly types in a search word with the one hand across his lap and begins to scroll down through the results.  He bursts out laughing and slaps Taemin’s chest which wakes the pile of pups on the sofa.  Most of the group go quickly back to sleep, though Eve gives two half-hearted angry barks before settling back down.

“‘[I like to wrap both hands around it and swallow](https://www.amazon.com/Swallow-Bachelorette-Ceramic-Boyfriend-Husband/dp/B0778WQXPX/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1513083539&sr=8-1&keywords=both+hands+and+swallow+coffee+mugs)?’  That’s perfect.  That’s so Jonghyun.  Defin-Oh!  Wait!”  Taemin pauses, Christmas tree cursor hovering over the link.  
“Ummm…did you change your mind?”  Kibum shakes his head and points at the screen two mugs below the one they’ve just chosen for Jonghyun.  
“No, definitely that other one for Jonghyun, but that one for Minho!”  
Taemin squints in the dark as he quietly reads, “[I’m not the kind of person you should put on speaker phone](https://www.amazon.com/Funny-Coffee-Mug-Person-Speakerphone/dp/B078CQVKJ7/ref=sr_1_4?s=home-garden&ie=UTF8&qid=1513084381&sr=1-4&keywords=i%27m+not+the+kind+of+person+you+should+put+on+speakerphone+mugs).”  He snorts as he clicks the link open into a second tab.  “That’s definitely my brother.” 

Soon both mugs are added to their shopping cart and Kibum’s elbowing Taemin to remind him to click “Gift purchase”.  
“Why?”  
“In case they don’t like them.”  Taemin’s nose scrunches up in confusion.  
“Do we care?  Isn’t that sort of the point?”  Kibum ponders the question just as “Grandma got run over by a reindeer” starts popping through the speakers.  
“You’re right.  No optional return.  ‘Tis the season.”  His boyfriend chuckles as he clicks his way through the rest of the transaction.


End file.
